Twilight's Big Brother!
by LeAh111
Summary: Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, jasper and Emmett go into the reality tv show big brother, there will be drama! None of them know each other or do they...? It doesnt help when you have the orange tango's and the creepers in there also!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my new story where the twilight characters go into the big brother house. Its a Bella/edward story

* * *

**

**BPOV -**

**I can't believe this.**

**I really can't, I'm sitting in a car being escorted to the big brother house that is watched by viewers all of the united Kingdom. What if people don't like me? What if the housemates are horrible? Fuck. It's too late to back out now.**

**In seconds I'm going to be pulling up outside the house where tones of people and photographers will be waiting screaming or booing, why would they boo ? They don't even know me yet. Then again it doesn't matter if they know you they judge you on what you look like etc.**

**The car stopped. Breathe Bella you're not ugly and you're a likeable person - I think? What if I'm not I might be the first person to be evicted. Shit.**

**The car door opened and all I could here was deafening screaming, I couldn't hear any boos - thank god! I was wearing a black dress and black shiny heels, I haven't been in contact with anyone on the outside world because big brother won't let you.**

**I got out of the car and the security guard led me to where I had to go towards Davina, I think I'm about to go blind because all of the flashing lights.**

"**Bella everybody!" Davina shouted down the microphone and everyone started screaming again which made me smile.**

**I posed for some pictures for the photographers and then Davina led me further down and towards the house.**

"**Bella likes reading and singing. She is not a big fan of fake people. She says that she likes to think she is funny but is probably not and she should keep the day job and not become a comedian." She shouted down the mic which caused screams and laughs, I remember when I said that when I auditioned, it is true though.**

**Another security guard led me to the steps of the big brother house, well Bella this is it. I walked up the stairs as calmly as I could. When I reached the top I turned around, smiled and waved at everyone, I could see my face on the big screen and thankfully I didn't look that bad.**

**The doors opened and I stepped through and took one last look at the outside world before the doors shut and it was deadly quiet. The stairs leading down to the door were different colours and the walls were white with different coloured hand prints everywhere. I got to the bottom step and to the door.**

"**This is it. Bring it." I said before pushing the door lightly and walking in.**

**I can tell you one thing it was big and bright the sofas were different shaped and colourful but was transparent. You could see the camera's coming out of the ceiling and a stainless steel kitchen in the corner. There was also a big white table with colourful handprints on it and different coloured chairs around it. **

**From what I could see of the garden they had an outdoor shower a swimming pool and a Jacuzzi and also a smoking/seating area. The garden has various ornaments like gnomes. I couldn't see the bedroom because the blind was down and I'm assuming that the door is lock. I think I must have passed the diary room when I came down the steps it must have been under there.**

**I walked in and the people that were here all jumped up except for three girls who looked a little bit orange if you ask me. A girl who looked like a pixie with short black spiky hair came bouncing over first.**

"**HEY! My name's Alice and you are the second to last housemate I know we are going to be great friends!" She squealed and then hugged me.**

"**Hi my names Rosalie but you can call me Rose and here's a heads up the three tango's over there are bitching bimbo's steer clear I've been here five minutes and even I can tell." She whispered in my ear before laughing which I joined in.**

"**Hey, My name's Bella and thanks for the heads up and Alice I will gladly be your friend mainly because I want your shoes!" I laughed.**

"**They're Gucci and I love yours too, see we are going to be friend and Rose too." Rose nodded her head in agreement.**

"**Thank god I thought I would be stuck with the orange people." We laughed and then I felt a tap on the back I turned around and this guy was standing in front of me grinning he dark hair and had huge muscles. **

"**Hey my name's Emmett and if those dick's over there give you trouble come and tell me." He said before giving me a huge bear hug. Once he released me I looked over to what 'dick's' he was referring too and I saw some blonde guy and to dark haired guys one with tones of acne. They waltz over to me.**

"**Hey my name's Mike and we can hang out in the Jacuzzi late, what do you say?" He said waggling his eyebrows.**

"**Name's Bella and er…no." **

"**Hi I'm Tyler." **

"**Eric."**

"**Nice to meet you Tyler, Eric." I said with little enthusiasm, I turned back to Emmett and looked at the blonde guy standing next to him.**

"**Jasper, nice to meet you ma'am." He said tipping his Jazz hat that he had on.**

"**Bella nice to meet you too." I smiled kindly at him.**

"**I better go introduce myself to them now I guess." I said pointing to the orange girls. I walked over and they looked up and glared at me, well that was welcoming…**

"**Hi, my name's Bella." I said trying to sound polite.**

"**We don't care, my name's Tanya." The strawberry blonde said.**

"**Jess." The brunette/blonde replied.**

"**Lauren." God that was the most nasally voice I have ever heard she gives a bad name for blonde's.**

**I sat down on the loveseat and everyone came and sat on the sofa's as well there was a coffee table with glass flutes of champagne so I helped myself to one of them. No one sat next to me which was well… quite disappointing.**

"**We're waiting for the last housemate to arrive, we think it's going to be a guy to even out the numbers of guys and girls." Alice said bubbling with excitement.**

**As Alice finished her sentence the main door opened. The person that walked in was definitely a guy, a very hot guy, a very hot guy with bronze hair and resembles a Greek god of course I already knew this…**

**He looked around with a look of amazement and then looked over to us and smiled. No one bothered to get up this time, I assume everyone was knackered and it would probably be easier if we just sat here and introduced ourselves.**

"**Oh my God, he is so hot look at him he is going to be mine." Tanya whispered to her little orange minions. I glared at her ugly head, go eat dog shit.**

**He walked over and grinned.**

"**Um…Well my name is Edward, it's nice to meet you all." He said waving slightly. We all went round the circle introducing ourselves.**

"**Hey! My name is Alice and have some champagne." She said pointing to the flutes. He picked one up and sipped some of it.**

"**Hi my name's Rose." She said simply and giving a little wave.**

"**Name's Emmett. Tell me Edward do you like wrestling ?" He grinned at him and we let out a small laugh, I can see Emmett being like a big brother to me, if I had a big brother I would want him to be like Emmett I think.**

"**Jasper." He introduced himself and tipped his hat.**

"**Mike." He glared at Edward he didn't even try to make it not obvious.**

"**Eric."**

"**Tyler.**

"**Jess."**

"**Lauren."**

"**Hey sexy, I'm Tanya or you can call me Tan." She fluttered her eyes at him.**

"**Or Tango." Rose muttered under her breath but I heard it and let out a giggle, which caused everyone to look at me and Rose laughed under her breath.**

"**What about you?" Edward smiled at me and looked me directly in the eye for a moment I was just completely speechless and we were just staring into each other's eyes like we had no brain or something.**

"**-cough-" Mike faked coughed over dramatically.**

"**Erm…uh…my name's Bella…yeah…that's my name?" Fuck. I look like a retarded dipshit.**

"**Nice to meet you Bella." He walked over and lifted my hand and kissed the back of it which immediately made me blushed especially because all eyes were on us and millions of viewers at home and he didn't do that to anyone else.**

"**Eddie why don't you come over and sit with me." Tanya made an unnecessary giggle at the end of it.**

"**It's Edward and there's no seats, you, Lauren and Jess are sitting there." He said rolling his eyes and giving her a semi dirty look. Buddy you're not the only one who doesn't like them.**

"**Jess move." Tanya hissed trying to say it quietly but we could all hear.**

"**Erm…do you mind if I sit there?" Edward asked pointing to the seat next to me.**

"**Of course you can." I smiled sweetly at him which he returned and sat down next to me.**

**Well this is where I'm going to be living for the next few months, if I don't get evicted that is.**

*****_**Third person***_

"_**Well everyone this Is this year's big brother!" Davina screamed through the mic and the whole crowd cheered.**_

"_**It's pretty obvious there is going to be drama and maybe catfights? Oh what am I saying, I know there will be catfights! If we're lucky maybe even some romance. Was it me or were Edward and Bella staring at each other for a very looong time?" Davina laughed and people began to cheer louder.**_

_**On the big screen it flashed clips of all the housemates.**_

"_**Big brother will be cooking up some trouble. Thank you everybody and don't forget to stay in tune Big brother is on every night at 9pm. This Friday there will not be an eviction**_**. **_**I'm Davina, this is Big brother and goodnight.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Erm ... was it ok? Tell me if you want more because i have the next few chapters ready but i won't post unless you want more :s

Thank youee X


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV -

"So… what's your favourite colour?" Edward asked and sipped some of his champagne we were still sitting in our seats waiting for the back doors and the bedroom doors to open. From what I could tell I think there is an outside toilet and probably a bathroom joining on from the bedroom.

Jasper and Alice were talking quietly and so were Emmett and Rose. Mike, Tyler and Eric were trying to chat up Tango's but they were too busy glaring at Me, Rose and Alice to care.

"That's a bit random don't you think ?" I asked giggling which made him smile.

"Maybe but mine is brown." he said looking at my eyes.

"Brown ? Ew that's the colour of poo and mud." I said scrunching up my eyes.

"It's also the colour of chocolate and…never mind." He said looking away blushing.

"What? And…what?" I asked confused.

"Erm…your eyes? Shit that sounds cheesier out loud than it does in my head." He chuckled nervously.

"Ask me mine."

"what? Er…ok? What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

"Green, it's the colour of emeralds and your eyes. I don't see why you're embarrassed its not the first time you've said it to me" I smiled it is true, it is my favourite colour and If he sounded cheesy then we can both be cheesy together - that sounded cheesy didn't it? He took my hand again and kissed it which made me blush - again!

"Stop! You keep making me blush." I said playfully glaring at him.

"That is not a bad thing. Your blush is lovely." He said stroking my cheek..

"_Housemates, this is Big brother the doors to the garden and bedroom are now open BUT you may not choose your bed they have been assigned for you." _said the robotic voice. Everyone cheered and jumped up and headed for the bedroom.

"They better bloody have my suitcase I need to change." Alice shouted running like a loon to the bedroom.

Edward stood up and offered me his hand and dragged me to the bedroom. Hmm… if it was just a bedroom for two and only had a double bed in it, he definitely would not have to drag me. Naughty Bella!

"Why are you blushing?" Edward whispered In my ear.

"Do you really need to ask that? I have blushed like a thousand times already." I laughed nervously.

Everyone was now in the bedroom it was colourful like all the other rooms but there was six double beds and half of every double bed was pink and the other blue. I guess Big brother wants to see some action…Eurgh I better not her moaning or grunting in the night.

From what I could see the pillows had paper with a word on it which I assume are names. Tanya, Lauren and Jess had there fingers crossed probably hoping they get to share with Edward, Jasper and Emmett because they keep staring at them and it is freaking me out.

I walked over and looked on all the beds.

_Emmett - Rosalie _

_Jasper - Alice_

_Tyler - Lauren_

_Eric - Jess_

_Mike - Tanya_

Which means…

_Edward - Bella_

BINGO!

"I guess we're sharing." I said giving a flirtatious smile at Edward, he looked dazed for a moment and then blushed. HA! Got ya! Bella - 1 Edward - none. He broke out of his daze and gave me a crooked smile, oh god. He walked closer and rested a hand on my hip, leant down and whispered huskily in my ear.

"I look forward to spending many many nights with you in this bed."

"hmmm" Was my intelligent reply.

"Edward and Bella kissing in the tree f-u-c - OW!" Emmett whined

"Emmett we're on TV!" Rose said.

"So we can swear you know I looked it up! Bella and Edward were the ones over there moaning." He tried defending himself.

"Hey I wasn't moaning, Bella was!" Edward grinned.

"Oh fuck, millions of people who just watch that now think I'm a slut." I said covering my face.

"That's because you are." Tanya glared at me.

"Piss off! willie wonker called he wants his oompa loompa back!" Rose shouted.

"Bella swore." Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and looked like a little boy who just had his cookie taken away from him.

"Guys calm down." Jasper called. No one listened everyone began to bicker apart from Mike, Eric and Tyler who were popping spots, picking their nose and eating it and crawling on the floor? This is mucked up.

"SHUT UP!" Alice shouted.

"Sorry Alice." Me, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rose mumbled.

"_This is Big brother would Bella and Edward come to the diary room please." _

Me and Edward walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the main door and continues towards the diary room and pressed the button. It buzzed and we went through.

The big brother chair was a big hand with different coloured handprints all over it. Edward sat down on the chair and I sat on his lap and he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. God I missed the smell of him.

"_Hello Bella. Hello Edward." _

"Hello Big brother." Me and Edward said simultaneously.

"_So Bella, Edward do you think the housemates think you've only just met for the first time." _

"I bloody hope so it was hard enough not to just come In and kiss her senseless." Edward said leaning down and kissed me which I happily returned god I missed him, I opened my mouth and let his tongue in and both were fighting for dominance.

"_Big brother is still here." _We pulled apart and laughed.

"Sorry Big brother but seriously this is the only time we can actually be together because you made us do a silly task where we have to pretend we've never met when really we have been dating for a year and a half and are engaged!"

"_It must be hard on you."_

"Big brother you don't sound sympathetic." Edward laughed, which made me crack a smile.

"You made me take my ring off!" I said unhappily and crossed my arms.

"Yes but you're wearing around you're neck" he said pulling the bottom of my necklace that has the ring on it out of my dress where I had it hidden.

"I guess." I pouted.

"Don't worry it wont be long…will it? "

"_you have to keep this up for three weeks"_

"THREE WEEKS! Jesus, you're trying to kill me big brother." Edward pouted.

"Well we have to keep our hands to ourselves for like the first week, the second week we can look like close friends and then well romantically involved." I laughed wiggling my eyebrows.

"Meh! Fine but I can't promise to keep my hands to myself when its bedtime and the lights are out."

"Edward if we don't complete this task, we will lose all our luxuries! Just because you are horny!"

"_Big brother is still here."_

"Sorry Big brother." We both mumbled, now Edward is definitely sulking.

"_Bella, Edward you may now leave the diary room tell the housemates that their suitcases are under their side of the beds." _

"Ok thank you big brother." I said nicely, Edward was still sulking. I leant over and kissed him again with tongue, his arm went up my back and into my hair pulling me closer. We pulled apart breathing heavily.

"_You are making big brother Jealous." _We both laughed at that.

"_You may now leave the diary room."_

We both stood up and walked out of the diary room.

"Big brother is cruel and so are you Bella."

"Me!"

"Yes you, you wont let me have Edward Bella happy time." He sulked, I laughed.

"Then you laugh at me…" He pouted, I pecked him on the lips and walked through the main door.

"Suck it up, it's only three weeks and besides I am not letting you have 'Edward Bella happy time' on reality television! People are watching!" I hissed.

"Fine…I see your point, I'm not giving up though."

"I didn't think you would" I smiled.

We walked back into the bedroom because it seems everyone was still in there talking or arguing or I don't know.

"Hey, what did big brother want?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah you took a long time." Alice said.

"They just said that our suitcases are under your side of the bed." I told them.

"Eddie, do you want to help me unpack? I have French underwear." she said licking her lips.

"No. I'd rather kill myself and besides I prefer my girl's underwear with little farm animals on them." He smiled, and everyone laughed apart from Tanya.

Those are my underwear he's talking about, he bought them for me for my birthday because I saw them in a shop and wouldn't stop talking about how cute the farm animals looked.

"So Eddie do you have a girlfriend?" Tanya asked trying to be seductive.

"No." He replied.

"hmm I can change that…" She said suggestively

"I'm engaged." He said simply which made the edges of my mouth turn up and hers turn down.

"Oh my god really!" Alice screeched and bounced on her bed. Everyone was now sitting on their bed.

"Yep, she's beautiful." He is so trying to butter me up so I will let him have happy time.

"Damn! I was hoping Edward and Bella would get together! This sucks now Bella is going to have Edward's fiancé on her arse for sharing the same bed." Emmett laughed.

"Bella do you have a boyfriend?" Rose asked.

"Nope I was recently engaged but then he kept suggesting public sex and I don't mean in like a changing room or photo booth I mean people sit there and actually watch so now he's gone." I said. Edward half smiled half glared at me.

"Seriously!"

"This dude is a sex god!" Emmett shouted laughing.

"Well I'm going out into the garden" Tanya said with Lauren and Jess running along behind them. The creepers ( Mike, Tyler and Eric) were all sitting on the sofa's in the other room.

"I want food." Emmett pouted.

"The fridge is fully stocked come on." Jasper said taking Emmett with him Alice and Rose went as well.

When the door was shut I turned to Edward.

"You know you just told everyone you were engaged that means we cant pretend we're romantically involved on the third week because I'm not going to let them think that I'm a home wrecker. So you will have to wait until the task is complete." I said, he seemed to be thinking over what I just said and let it sink in.

"Shit."

"Exactly."

"I'm so stupid. Shit, fuck!" He said pulling at his hair.

"Because I feel a little bit sorry for you I might…" I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "let you have a little bit of Edward Bella happy time tonight." He broke out into a grin as I stood up and walked out to join the others in the kitchen.

* * *

Was you expecting that ?

Thank youee X


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is an extremely short chapter which includes Edward Bella happy time. for my saucy readers. i apologise in advance if it is complete shit!

Thank youee X

* * *

Everyone was their beds and I could hear everyone snoring it was pitch black in here. Thankfully Edward is asleep I was hoping that would happen. People on the outside world would think I am a right slut. Even if we did have 'happy time' we would have to be dead silent and covered by the duvet and make sure everyone was asleep.

We were both completely hidden under the duvet and Edward was spooning me I leant further back into him but I felt something hard graze against my back side, well it wasn't something it was…Edward.

He started rubbing himself against me and it took everything not to moan.

"Bella…you awake?" Edward whispered huskily but so low I don't think anyone would be able to hear him if they were awake.

"Hmm mm." He didn't say anything else.

His hand went under my shirt and stroked my skin until he got up to my breasts, I never wear a bra to bed because I find it extremely uncomfortable. He started massaging my breasts and tracing circles around my nipples and then he gently pulled them.

"hmm."

"You like that baby? I thought you didn't want happy time?" He huskily teased.

"don't stop…hmmm…nice."

He carried on massaging them for a while until his hands crept lower down until they stopped at the waist line of my shorts. He grazed his hand over the top of my knickers making me ache for more. He didn't put any pressure on to where I needed him the most.

"You're going to have to beg for it, kitten." He teased nibbling on my ear.

"hmm…please…Edward…"

"Tell me how much you want me to finger you. Hurry up Bella I will pull away."

"No, please…Edward…I want you to finger fuck me …right now!" I was really starting to get agitated.

He slipped his hand into my knickers and started rubbing my aching pussy, pressing down and rotating making me wetter and wetter whilst he was practically dry humping my arse.

His fingers crept lower until they were at my entrance.

"Please…uh…yes." Two of his fingers entered forcefully, god it's been too long.

"Hmm…tell me baby how much you wish you had my cock inside you right now I want you to imagine it is. Pounding in and out of you until you're right on the edge. You want to cum don't you baby? Hmmm I think you do."

"Uh…harder…please…yes!"

"When we're out of here I'm going to make you ride me hard and fast with your glorious tits bouncing up and down in my face. Hmm… remember when we did role play and you were the naughty student…I do. You were so fucking sexy your arse in my face, screaming as I spanked you begging me to fuck you and then you went on all fours and I fucked you from behind like an animal.

"Fuck…yes…faster…I'm close…uh….more." His fingers began to speed it up.

"You like it when I talk dirty don't you baby? That's because you're naughty. You're my dirty little slut. Say it!" he demanded.

"uh…" He completely stopped moving his fingers which made me quietly groan.

"Say it or I will stop." He growled in my ear.

"hmm…I'm your dirty slut…fuck…yes…like that." He continued pumping in and out faster and faster until it brought me over the edge and I came all over his hand. I breathed deeply trying to get my breath back and pulled out and put his hand in his mouth and sucked up all my juices.

"hmm." he moaned.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep, kitten."

"But you haven't cum." I said reaching for his pants

"This was about you, worry about me another time." he whispered.

I turned back around until he was spooning again, everyone was still asleep I shut my eyes and thanked God that big brother let you not have your microphones on you at bedtime.


End file.
